NeroAyel-Flashes of memory
by LizOfVulcan
Summary: Ayel is about to die, and now he remembers his time with Nero.


**Nero/Ayel-Flashes of memory**

_Ayel is about to die. Now he remembers the time he spent with his love Nero._

_-a flash of the hot Romulus summer sun- _A young man walks down the street. The dry wind mixes up his dark brown hair. The sand is drying up the man's mouth. Many other people would have stayed at home; even for most of the Romulans the midday heat is anything but lovely. But he loves the heat. He is not really like the other Romulans anyways. The young man is very interested in human culture and – WHAM! He ran straight into some guy. The man is just a little older and taller than him, with ebony black hair. "Sorry." He helps the younger man up. "Really, sorry."

"Ah, it's well Mr …"

"Nero. Just Nero."

"_Nero?_"

"Not my real name, but that's what the people call me. And you?"

"M-me? I'm Ayel."

"Well Ayel… hope we meet again."

-_a flash of a sun ray through a window-_

The summer holiday is over and Ayel stalks through the corridors of the Space Academy Of Romulus. He likes the Academy, but he doesn't like the other cadets. Nobody of them even _tries _to pay attention to the lessons. Then Ayel can see a well-known face, framed with ebony black hair. It's Nero, the guy who ran into him one month ago, chatting with a pretty girl. No day goes by that he doesn't think of Nero. The man has something that… fascinates him. Then Nero spots him and his mahogany eyes lock with Ayel's.

"Hey, you are the guy who literally was knocked over by me!"

Ayel blushes bright green and joins Nero and the young lady.

"May I introduce Ayel to you, Sheeya?"

He touches Sheeya's Hand, and his eyes seem to light up. They seem to be a couple. Somehow Ayel is a little bit jealous; both seem to be so happy.

-_a flash of neon light dazzling in a cafeteria table-_

"Hey Ayel, seems like we share our schedule this year!"

Nero sits down next to Ayel and smiles at him.

"Hey Nero! You asked if we could meet today… I would have time…"

"Oh… sorry but… I have a date with Sheeya… I hope you don't mind, but she's just… _great_."

"You are in loooove Nero!"

"NO!"

"Of coooooourse!"

But while teasing his best friend, he felt a little heartbroken. Why?

-_a flash of light dazzling in a golden medal-_

The academy is over. Ayel still can't believe it. He passed the exam and now he is an ensign. The young man glances at Nero who holds Sheeya's Hand. Of course… Then the headmaster comes upstairs, with their reports in his right hand. Ayel gets more and more excited, until the headmaster finally hands out his report. Now he is Ensign Ayel, going on his first mission the next day.

-_a flash of the starting warp impetus-_

Ensign Ayel sits on his chair behind the navigation desk. The flight isn't _nearly _as exciting as Ayel imagined. Just some grumpy romulan officers who seem to scream the whole time. And a Nero he hardly sees outside their shifts. The man with the ebony hair spends his whole time with Sheeya. Sometimes Ayel just wants to slap the little bitch for stealing his best friend. How dares she? Sometimes he can see them kissing. Then his heart seems to break. It's hard if your best friend suddenly doesn't care for you anymore.

_-a flash of hate in Ayel-_

"Ayel! She's pregnant! My beloved Sheeya is pregnant with my baby!"

_-a flash of light glistening in the drops of sweat on Nero's temple—_

"Ayel! Commander! Where are you?"

_Commander. _He'll never get used to his new title. Leave out _Captain _Nero. His so called best friend, who spends even more time with his wife now.

She had stopped working on the ship four months ago when she noticed that she was pregnant. Nero, however made it to the Captain's chair, then he made Ayel his commander. Why does it hurt so much, when he sees Nero these days – WHAM! Nero ran straight into him. Just like the time they got to know each other. But now, the captain just looks at him contemptuously.

"AYEL! Why are you hanging around here, like you had nothing to do? I called you, I damn called you to meet me at 1500! What's the matter with you? The whole week you behave like a goth, and everytime you see me, you walk away as fast as you can! It can't go on like this! I…"

"I'm sorry, Nero."

"You will address me as _Captain, _Ayel, time to show some respect!"

"B-but… Nero… I mean captain… I…"

But Nero walks away. "Come on! Ambassador Spock has got news!"

Ayel follows him. Spock tells them about the supernova, which will destroy their planet. The Vulcan has got a plan to save them. But Ayel's eyes burn with tears and he secretly hopes that one certain woman won't survive…

_-a flash of the Romulus sun—_

They are on a mission again. But there will be no return. Nero watches Romulus and the planet that will explode.

"Where's Spock? Damn, that screwed Vulcan better hurries up. Sheeya and my baby are down-"

He can't finish the sentence. An explosion. A little Vulcan ship seems to come out of nowhere and throws something into the explosion. Too late. Much too late to help. The captain can only watch, caught in his ship, watch his planet burn.

"NO! NO SHEEYA! NO! NO! She's not dead, she's out there, I need to find her!"

Ayel thought he would be happy when Sheeya's gone. But he can't stand Nero's pain, can't look at his captain, while he is punching the window, can't watch him being dragged away by the navigators. He can't bear it.

Ayel feels like that all is his fault.

And the black hole engulfs them.

-_a flash of light glistening in Ayel's pickaxe—_

Nero cut his wonderful ebony hair.

Ayel cut his too.

Nero tattooed his head.

Ayel did too.

They got caught by the Klingons. Now the crew of the once majestic battleship _Narada _has to work in the mines. Ayel has already worked twelve hours. Without a break. Without anything to drink. He feels dizzy, but he can't stop, or they'll whip Nero. When the Klingons figured out how much Ayel cared for the Captain, they started to whip Nero for Ayel's mistakes. His mouth is so dry. His head aches; when would they finally get a break?

"Ayel, everything OK?"

The soft baritone voice makes Ayel stagger. Nero. _Neroneronero_. The only thought he has since weeks, since the two months they have been caught already. _Neroneronero…_

…

"Ayel! Wake up!"

The mattress is so uncomfortable…

"Let me sleep…"

A strong hand grabs his shoulder and shakes the commander. His scars start to burn as the fingers dig into his bare skin. Suddenly he remembers everything. _Nero…_

His eyes fly open. Ayel lies on his bed, and a well-known figure bends over him…

"Nero?" he croaks hoarse. "W-what happened?"

"You broke down at the end of our shift. I took you here." Nero's voice sounds softer than usual.

"Thank you Captain. I… think I overdid it with the working."

"This planet sucks out our power and vitality. Stay strong Yelli. Stay strong and smile."

"I'm worried Nero. I'm so worried. Stay. Please. Please stay with me this night."

"I will protect you. Now sleep."

Slowly Ayel dozes off. He doesn't notice Nero looking at his face as at a valuable work of art, or the Captain stroking his eyelids slowly. Then Nero lies down besides Ayel and curls up to a ball.

-_a flash of a crystal tear in Nero's mahogany eyes—_

Five years after their captivity. The time they shared a bed was the only time they got as near as they were fifteen years ago.

It's late and Ayel is about to return to his bedroom when he hears someone sobbing. Carefully the Commander rounds a corner, and recoils as he sees Nero. The Captain is punching the wall with his left fist, tears streaming down his face. He is trying to hold his mouth shut with his right hand in order to hold back the sobs, but that is only making them louder. When Nero spots Ayel, he tries to wipe the tears, but his eyes are red and swollen; he won't fool anyone like this.

"A-Ayel? What are you doing here that late?"

"Sir, it's only 2205, my shift ended five minutes ago. I was about to return to my chamber…"

"_Are you trying to question my authority-"_

Nero can't continue talking; an uncontrollable crying fit shakes his body.

"Ayel – I feel so cold – I miss her – hold me – p – please hold me!"

He doesn't want to see his captain like this, sobbing, broken and wretched. Without thinking he grabs Nero and pulls him into a tight hug.

The Captain's head rests on Ayel's shoulder as he clings on his commander. It feels so good, Ayel's body is warm, and somehow the mental and physical closeness calms him down.

Nero smells really good. Ayel can't help himself, but bury his nose at Nero's collarbone, whose breath tickles Ayel's neck. Slowly the Captain's body stops flinching with pain and sobs. Both Romulans still hold each other tight, until Nero raises his head. Their faces are centimeters apart. Nero tries to say something, but his mouth is too dry. Ayel clears his throat.

"W – well… then I'm… going to bed… ah… I'll, ummmmmm, see you tomorrow… G – good night…"

The Commander turns around and heads towards his room. _Silly me! What will Nero think of that strange behavior?_

"Sleep well dear Ayel."

Those four words in a soft baritone voice make Ayel blush and his whole body tingle and heat with sensation…

-_a flash of the bright green blush in Ayel's face—_

He walks through the huge ship on Nero's side, it's the day after their "cuddling". Nero seems not to notice Ayels desperate tries not to blush or not to stare at his captain or to sniff a small hint of his wonderful scent. The captain doesn't seem to remember the last night at all, unlike Ayel, who feels all nervous and fidgety since Nero took him with him on his ship – inspection – whatsit – tour.

They pass the deserted hangar when Ayel can't keep up his self-control any longer. The Commander pins Nero against a transporter and presses their lips together in a desperate, passionate kiss. Nero's whole body stiffens at first, and then he gives up and returns the kiss. Suddenly Ayel starts and pushes Nero back. He turns around and starts to run. _What did you do, idiot, what did you do? Wrecked a wonderful friendship with your hormone –caused silliness! Hurted Nero; he will think you only wanted to use him… Nero, I'm so sorry, my beloved Nero… _Tears start to stream down his cheeks as he speeds up.

Nero is left flabbergasted by the kiss. He can still taste the trembling sweetness from Ayel's kiss on his lips. It is the most wonderful thing he ever felt, better than everything he experienced with Sheeya. He starts to run after the Commander, finally finding him curled up on his bed, sobbing like Nero the night before.

"N – nero I'm so, so sorry. Please, fire me or something, I beg you…"

"No, Ayel…"

"Nero, if you suggest being best friends again, I can't."

"Please look at me."

"I can't. It – it hurts too much."

"Yelli, I won't suggest being friends. I'm in love with you, maybe I always was."

Ayel's eyes widen in surprise as Nero pulls him into a long kiss.

_-a flash of a happy smile on Ayel's face—_

He watches the sleeping Nero who has rested his head on his chest. The night with Nero was the best thing he ever experienced.

_-a flash of a surprised look on an ensign's face—_

Who had ever thought Ayel and Nero would hold hands on the bridge?

_-a flash of pain in Ayel's stomach—_

It's over. Kirk shot him, and now he is about to die. But he's not worried about his dead. The last twenty –five years have been the best years of his life. He remembers the best moments with nero. Yes, his life is complete. As his vision starts to blur a well –known figure bends over him and starts stroking his face.

"Smile, little Yelli. Smile for your captain."

The last thing he feels before the darkness engulfs him is Nero's lips.

…

The End


End file.
